memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mars
Mars is the fourth planet of the Sol System. Astronomical Data Location Sol System, Sol Sector (Sector 001), Alpha Quadrant Name(s) * Mars * Sol IV * The United Martian Colonies * "The Red Planet" * Ares (Greek) * Her Descher (Egyptian) * Nergal (Babylonian) * Simud (Sumerian) * Al Qahira (Arabic) * 火星 (Kasei) (Japanese) * Mangal (Jyotish) * Ma'adim (Hebrew) * Tiu (Old English, root word for Tuesday) Moon(s) * Phobos (Sol IVa) * Deimos (Sol IVb) Further Information Historical Due to its similarity with Earth, scientists believed it might hold life as well. In the early years of space exploration various theories and projects have been made to justify this. Eventually scientists from Earth first discovered microscopic evidence of ancient life on Mars in 1996. In 2032, a manned Earth mission to Mars, the Ares IV, took place under the command of Lieutenant John Kelly. Political As the first human colony on Mars was established in 2103, the Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies were an important step in the pursuit of individual rights. :It is not clear when the Martian colonies joined the United Federation of Planets. Terraforming Mars was the first planet to be terraformed by Humans. By redirecting comets and asteroids towards an impact in the polar caps of the Red Planet via the Verteron Array, additional carbon dioxide (CO2) was freed and released into the atmosphere, which in turn increased the temperature. As higher temperatures however would trigger a further release of CO2 from the Martian soil and its polar cap, a domino effect could be ignited. By 2155, conditions in the lowlands of the Martian surface were sufficiently altered to allow Humans to roam free without heavy environmental suits. However, a major part of the atmosphere still consists of CO2 and the mean temperatures are still quite low, so small breathing gears, aswell as thermal insulation are needed. :We may assume, that the afore mentioned domino effect was further accelerated and augmented by additional super-green-house gases, like CF6 and other PFCs. Geological Mars is approximately half the size of Earth, and only one-tenth the mass. The planet's characteristic red hue is due to large amounts of iron oxide (rust), having twice as much in its outer layer as Earth. It is a cold and dry world, with many amazing geological formations. The extinct shield volcano Olympus Mons (Mount Olympus) stands in a vast uplift region called Tharsis (which contains several large volcanos) and at 27 km tall is the tallest mountain in the Sol system. Mars is also home to the Sol system's largest canyon system, Valles Marineris (Mariner Valley), which is 4000 km long and 7 km deep. The planet is scarred by a vast number of impact craters, the largest of these being the Hellas impact basin, which is roughly 2100 km in diameter. People * Alfonse Pacelli * Helene Pacelli * Salvatore Pacelli * Lydia Romaine * Mira Romaine * Simon Tarses See also * Ares IV * Carl Sagan Memorial Station * Martian colonies ** Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies ** Martian Colony 3 ** Utopia Colony * Mars Defense Perimeter * Starfleet Technical Services Academy * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards * Verteron Array References * TOS: ** "Court Martial" ** "Wolf in the Fold" ** "The Lights of Zetar" * TNG: ** "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" ** "The Drumhead" ** "Eye of the Beholder" * DS9: ** "Past Tense, Part I" ** "Little Green Men" ** "Paradise Lost" ** "Far Beyond the Stars" * VOY: ** "The 37's" ** "Future's End, Part I" ** "Lifesigns" ** "11:59" ** "One Small Step" * ENT: ** "Terra Nova" ** "Carbon Creek" ** "Demons" ** "Terra Prime" Category:PlanetsCategory:Sol system de:Mars